1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an evaporation mask, and a method of manufacturing an organic EL display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An evaporation mask is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-216978. The evaporation mask is formed by laminating a metal mask having slits formed therein, and a resin mask which is arranged on a surface of the metal mask and has opening portions formed therein, which correspond to a pattern to be formed through deposition and are horizontally and vertically arranged in a plurality of rows.